


Palm Tree Dreams

by Heroic_Euphoria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Nudity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: While in the Outrealms, Robin slips away to an empty part of the beach for some time alone. Her wife, Cordelia, follows her. They enjoy the solitude as a couple, deciding the oceanfront is the ideal place to enjoy each other's company.





	Palm Tree Dreams

_"I laugh about it, dream about that casual touch_  
_Sex is fire, sick and tired of acting all tough_

_I'm hooked on all these feelings_

_I know exactly what I'm feelin'_  
_This love asylum, like an island, just me and you,"_

_\- Feelings, Hayley Kiyoko_

 

The sands were hot with the blazing midday sun, the waves ahead sparkling. Robin sat at the oceanfront, her toes dampening with every brush of the tide. The Shepherds had found themselves in the Outrealms once again, this time at a beach overrun with brigands. The fiends had been taken care of, and now was the time to rest and enjoy the recreation around the area. Robin sighed and tucked her head in between her knees. The sun was brutal against her back, but she didn’t care much. She wanted time alone, and beyond a bush she had found was a stretch of beach unnoticed by anyone. Most beachgoers in their swimwear wouldn’t chance getting pricked by the thorns scattered around the bush,  but Robin was dressed in her gear, so it didn’t bother her much. When she landed at a solitary spot, she undid her boots and stuck her toes in the cool water, a palm tree rustling above her.

It had been a tough battle, but it had its bright moments. Cordelia’s flustered gaze and timid demeanor when showing off her shell-decorated lance was warming and pure. Robin knew she was frolicking in the sands collecting shells for her own enjoyment during battle, but chose not to mention it. It would embarrass her, and she would become ashamed of herself. Robin didn’t want that. It was adorable, and Robin hoped she could find Cordelia doing something so endearing sometime again in the future.

Robin and Cordelia were married, though no one in the Shepherds was aware of it. They had eloped in a Valmese village, their love for each other and the possibility of getting slain in battle meshing to create a firestorm of emotion. They married simply, a small group of excited villagers as witness, then went on with their duties. They had no particular reason to hide it, others in camp were now married as well. However, no one had eloped, and everyone else had been aware of a relationship before the marriage was announced. Robin felt so awkward just announcing to everyone she was married out of the blue. Cordelia felt the same. Though, they did plan on telling everyone. _Eventually._

Robin had to admit: part of her liked keeping her marriage secret. It was thrilling to meet Cordelia for dark rendezvous in camp, to give her quick kisses during dawn, and sneak away into the trees to feed each other dessert. It was like living a teenage dream, and it felt as though Robin was able to experience a time in her life she had no knowledge of.

The musings in Robin’s mind halted when the bush rustled. She stiffened, one hand on her sword. The familiarity of vibrant red hair came into view, and she relaxed. Cordelia waved and stabbed her lance into the sand. She sat beside her, a small smile on her lips.

“Thank goodness I saw you sneak over here, or else I would have never found you!” she exclaimed with a light chuckle.

“I just wanted some time alone, that’s all,” Robin said with a nod. The waves brushed against her toes again and she sighed. Cordelia frowned.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No. I’m just tired. That battle was a bit more grueling than usual.”

“It was. Fighting in the heat is not easy. I’m fortunate enough to have a Pegasus to keep me out of the sand.”

“Are you bragging, Cordelia?” Robin said with a playful tone, a smirk on her lips.

“No, of course not, dear,” she chuckled. “I told you, you can fly on the saddle behind me whenever you’d like.”

“If we have to fight like this again, I may just take you up on that offer.”

“It’s free for the taking.”

Robin smiled and leaned over, kissing her wife’s cheek. Cordelia hummed, returning a kiss on the lips. They both blushed. Despite being married, they still easily blushed at each other, another thing Robin thought was beautiful and endearing. They were in the flush of the honeymoon phase, and Robin was enjoying every second of it. After a brief moment of silence, Robin turned so she was sitting in Cordelia’s lap. Cordelia reddened, a sly smirk on Robin’s face. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s neck and kissed her again.

“It’s too hot to be wearing all this. How about we undress?” Robin suggested, her tone still playful.

Cordelia shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks reflecting her shyness. “R-Right now? _Here?!”_

“Why not? No one’s going to find us. This is a beach, my love. Let’s have some fun with it.” Robin peppered kisses on Cordelia’s cheeks, her neck still covered by her armor. Robin pouted and tugged at it. “Take this off. I can’t see my wife’s beautiful body.”

“Ah, you know just the right words to say to get me flustered, don’t you?” Cordelia started to undo her armor, the shoulder piece placed in the sand. Robin continued kisses down her neck, nipping at skin once or twice along the way down. Cordelia ran her fingers through Robin’s hair, tugging through knots that had formed during battle. Robin brushed her lips along the soft and supple skin, finding her wife’s sweet spot. She grinned, her mouth suckling gently, a small reddened area forming as she pulled away. Cordelia gasped, her breath elevating. Robin leaned back to gaze at her. This was her wife, an impeccable, gorgeous woman, who wouldn’t accept she was _already_ perfection in every facet.  Logically, Robin knew no one was _truly_ perfect, but in the honeymoon phase, her emotions were in full control. It was sublime.

Cordelia sighed in contentment, leaning in for a taste of Robin’s lips. The kiss was passionate, brimming with vibrant expression. Cordelia ran her tongue along Robin’s bottom lip. Robin grunted in approval, parting her lips to allow entrance. Cordelia vaguely tasted of candy, of the fruity peppermints she loved to pop in her mouth every once in a while tending to monotonous duties. Robin smiled into the kiss, and when they pulled away, a string of saliva followed them.

“You taste like candy,” Robin said with a flirtatious tone. She grinned.

Cordelia flushed again and licked her lip. Her eyes were bright, but there was a hint of timidness still within them. “H-How about a second serving, then?” she asked.

“Of course.” Robin leaned forward for another kiss. “You don’t have to be shy with me, you know.”

“I know. I’m just trying to make it perfect and--”

Robin put her index finger against her wife’s lips in a gentle attempt to shush her. She smiled. “It’s _already_ perfect, there’s no need to try. Just enjoy the moment with me.”

Cordelia nodded, her lips moving to flutter at Robin’s neck. Robin shrugged her coat off and tossed it on top of the shoulder guards already covered in specks of sand. Cordelia didn’t hesitate, fluttering her lips along her wife’s skin, red spots blossoming like bundles of roses at the collarbone. She moved like a butterfly, floating here and there, leaving subtle traces of her path along the way. Robin exhaled, the effect of such grace clear in her breathing.

“Gods, Robin,” Cordelia mumbled, her eyes grazing Robin’s figure. “I could kiss all of you, even your silhouette.”

“If you kiss my silhouette you’ll end up with a mouthful of sand,” Robin chuckled.

Cordelia chuckled. “Oh hush, you,” she said. She pushed the straps of Robin’s tank-top, so they wrapped around her upper arms. Her mouth kissed at her lithe shoulders, her tongue tracing soft lines along the stiff outline of the bone underneath. Robin hummed her approval, her hands pawing at the armor remaining on her wife’s chest. Cordelia leaned back with a shy smile. She stripped the armor off, slow and tantalizing, moving her torso in a way that accentuated her upper body. Robin watched, the warmth in her chest becoming fiery, and the arousal below becoming more intense.

Cordelia stripped everything off her upper torso except her red lace bra. She pushed on Robin to step off her lap. Robin obliged, plopping in the sand as Cordelia stood. Cordelia worked at her belt, letting it fall with a thump at her feet. She unbuckled her boots and slipped them off, revealing her hosiery, which had a few holes from the exertion of battle. Robin studied her, the blackened hosiery sultry and inviting. The holes allowed a peek at skin, making it so much more _alluring_. The garter holding them up ran a path into the dark abyss under her skirt. Robin blushed. Cordelia smiled, leaning down to grab Robin’s hands. She brought them to her waist, an unspoken permission granted. Robin pulled the skirt down, and Cordelia stepped out of it, wearing nothing more than her hosiery and lingerie. Cordelia giggled and sat at the base of the palm tree, leaning her back against it.

“Your turn,” she said, her tone flirty.

Robin nodded, her cheeks ablaze. Her clothing was baggy and not in the least form fitting, unlike Cordelia’s. She wasn’t sure how she would compare after such an elegant scene, but she supposed Cordelia didn’t see it that way. She simply wanted to indulge in her lovely wife, and stripping down for each other was a facet of that. It was a show of their passion, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

The tanktop was untucked and thrown into the pile of clothing, exposing Robin’s purple lace bra. She pulled on her bra strap and let it flick against her shoulder with a snap. Cordelia blushed, watching as Robin unbuckled her belt. Her trousers fell to the ground and she stepped out them. She tugged on her panties and pulled them upward, exposing the dip of her hips. She sat back on Cordelia’s lap.

“How was that, love?” she asked, her tone soft and sultry.

Cordelia hummed. “Perfect.”

Robin smiled. She rubbed Cordelia’s shoulders, her hands drifting down. Her fingers traced the edging on her wife’s bra, her nailing catching in the lace design. She cupped her breasts, her hands massaging them in a slow, sensual pace. Cordelia leaned her head against the palm tree and moaned softly. Robin leaned down and kissed the exposed skin of her right breast, her tongue teasing at it. Cordelia reached behind her and the clasp was undone. She slipped the garment off, her chest bare. Robin leaned forward, taking a nipple into her mouth. She worked at it with a loving, methodical touch, her tongue like a butterfly’s wings brushing at a flower petal. Cordelia moaned and arched her back, her hand tugging at her wife’s hair.

“How does it feel?” Robin asked as she pulled away.

“Wonderful,” Cordelia said. “You always make me feel like a queen. How do you do that?”

“You always make _me_ feel like a queen,” Robin repeated back to her. “How do _you_ do that?”

Cordelia chuckled. She reached for the clasp of Robin’s bra and undid it. “Fair point, my dear.”

Robin let the garment fall away, her chest exposed. Cordelia didn’t hesitate to mimic her wife’s affections, her mouth wrapped around her breasts in an instant. Her touch was nimble, ardor in the kisses she peppered in between the heat of the moment. Robin moaned and wrapped her fingers around Cordelia’s hair, strands of red splaying across the top of her hand. She arched into the touch. When Cordelia pulled back, Robin put her fingers underneath her chin and tip her head, indulging in another candy-sweet kiss. Cordelia emitted a _hmph_ , her smile against Robin’s lips. Cordelia’s hand snaked down, her lithe fingers rubbing at Robin’s intimacy through the thin fabric of her panties. She blushed as Robin’s breath hitched.

“You’re so damp,” Cordelia mumbled.

“Only the most beautiful woman alive could do that to me. Consider yourself accomplished,” Robin said, her face red.

“What if I said you were, in fact, the most beautiful woman alive?”

“Then we would have to just agree to disagree.”

They chuckled together. Robin climbed off Cordelia’s lap. Her hands pressed against each of her wife’s inner thighs and pushed them apart. She took the spot in between them, her stomach meeting the sand. A small tide came ashore and brushed against her toes. She leaned her head down. She kissed Cordelia’s clothed intimacy, the dampness there greeting her lips. Cordelia moaned softly, her hips arching. Robin continued her gentle teases, her mouth fluttering about from place to place, relishing in the beauty of her body. Her thighs were supple, yet strong from battle; and her intimacy covered up rose petals, flushed with arousal just for _her_. Robin was in pure rapture.  

Cordelia arched her hips in tandem with Robin’s touch, her pleasure dripping from her slightly parted mouth in light intervals. It was clear she was enraptured in the moment just as Robin was, the enticement of more evident in each brush of Robin’s tongue. Robin’s fingers snaked underneath the hem of her wife’s panties, and with the garter, pulled the garments down. The sight of Cordelia’s intimacy was beautiful and alluring, the soft skin there slick with yearning.

“You’re gorgeous, glistening just for me,” Robin purred, her breath against her thighs. “Gods, how did I marry someone as flawless as you?”

“I’m far from flawless…” Cordelia said, her voice weak with pleasure.

“Careful,” Robin said playfully, “lying may result in a ruining.”

Lust and arousal flowered in Cordelia’s eyes. She smirked. “Ruin me, then,” she challenged in a light tone.

Robin raised her brow and smirked, leaning down once again. She placed her mouth of her wife’s intimacy, placing a few gentle, passionate kisses around the area. After a pause, she allowed her tongue to tease her entrance, earning a moan from her other half. She dragged her tongue down and away from that spot, then pushed upward to venture back to the starting point. Robin treated it as if it were a dance; a soft, sultry waltz meant to show heartfelt love intertwined with youthful lust. She kissed at her folds a few times again. Without warning or tease, she pushed her tongue into her entrance. Cordelia gasped, her hand tugging at Robin’s scalp. Robin smiled, continuing her pleasuring. Cordelia bucked her hips and moaned, her hair flowing around her as she squirmed. She was truly a beauty, her form shining in the sunlight.

“R-Robin…” Cordelia mumbled. She sighed in pleasure, and Robin leaned back.

“Everything okay?” Robin asked. She almost always knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure. Her wife’s comfort came above all else, and in the new stages of their marriage, never wanted to take anything for granted. Cordelia smiled and nodded. She pushed her fingers against Robin’s cheek.

“Come up here,” she commanded softly. Robin obliged, Cordelia catching her lips in a kiss, thus tasting herself on her lips. She smiled into the touch, and Robin couldn’t help but return the enthusiasm.

Cordelia hummed, pushing on Robin’s shoulders. Robin leaned back, awaiting whatever her wife would lead her next. Cordelia could grab her hand and lead her into the darkest caverns, and she’d willingly follow. That sort of trust was difficult to find, but they had found it in each other. Robin felt truly blessed.

“Take off your panties,” Cordelia said, “and lie down.”

Robin blushed, arousal throbbing at her core. She scrambled to remove her panties, tossing the dampened cloth alongside their other discarded clothing items. She leaned back, her back touching the sand and her hips slightly spread. Cordelia climbed overtop her, a loving gaze in her eyes as she took her place in between her legs. She kissed her, her tongue teasing at her upper lip before pushing away again. They stared at each other, a flurry of emotions traded through their eyes that needed no words to be conveyed. Cordelia smiled, rubbing at Robin’s inner thighs, their breasts brushing against each other. Robin sighed in gratification, arousal and adoration pulsing in her veins.

Cordelia teased her wife’s folds, her fingers rubbing at her entrance. Robin arched her hips, a silent beg for more stimulation. Cordelia pushed one finger in and pumped, all the while peppering kisses on her abdomen. Robin stared at the rustling palm leaves above her before closing her eyes and losing herself to the touch. She moaned and rolled her head to the side. Cordelia added a second finger, her pace quickening. Robin exhaled and moaned again, bucking her hips at the pleasure. Cordelia leaned down and kissed her abdomen, her tongue dragging along the skin with grace. Then, she pulled her head and her fingers away. Robin pouted and raised her brow. Cordelia giggled.

“How about some fun?” she said playfully.

Robin stared at her with half-lidded eyes. “Aren’t we already having fun?”

“Yes,” Cordelia giggled again, “I meant _even more_ fun.”

The palm tree rustled again as Cordelia grabbed Robin’s thighs in her hands and wrapped them around her back. She adjusted their position and pushed down so their groins rubbed against each other, pleasurable static sparking between them.  Cordelia gave a gentle thrust, their touching intimates creating friction between them. She sighed with delight, and Robin couldn’t help but sigh alongside her. Robin lifted her own hips to create friction herself, the sensation garnering a moan from both of them. They giggled together, Cordelia’s hands pushing strands of hair from Robin’s eyes. Cordelia thrust again, the pleasure building. Robin captured her in an ardent kiss, their bodies meshing together at each push and pull. Cordelia’s hair played around them, a divine, red curtain from a few rays of the blistering sun. As they made love, the waves tickled ashore and the palm tree shifted the shadows it cast onto them.

“I love you, Robin,” Cordelia mumbled in between a kiss. Their hips met in tandem, the throbbing in Robin’s core building with each thrust. Robin exhaled, her chest laboring. Her hand reached for her wife’s breast and caressed it, her touch falling in pace and rhythm with their lower regions. 

“I love you too,” Robin whispered, nearing her peak. Cordelia smiled, her hand caressing at Robin’s breast. They smiled at each other, continuing to set a sensual flow to their actions, indulging in the moment they shared as two fiery lovers.

Cordelia reached her peak, her pleasured exclamations as graceful as every other facet of her figure. She moved like a bundle of roses on a bush, rustling and shifting her vibrancy here and there. Her breathing grew heavier, her hips pushing forward faster as she took a free hand to flip her hair back. Robin basked in the sight, her wife’s form accentuated by the palm tree’s green and the cerulean waves behind her. She was _sublime,_ this moment was _sublime,_ and it felt as though Robin was in a dreamy haze. When her own peak came to her, it reminded her she was in reality, and she toppled into a bundle of pleasurable sensations. She moaned and squirmed, exhales coming from her mouth. Cordelia’s pace slowed down. They panted together, Cordelia moving to lie beside her wife.  They stared out into the great expanse of the ocean.

“That was wonderful,” Cordelia said. “You always know how to warm my heart.”

“You do the same for me as well, you know,” Robin chuckled. “What a place to share a moment like that. This here feels like a dream.”

“Truly.” Cordelia leaned forward, leaning her palm into the sand. “Isn’t it almost time to meet the others again for supper?”

Robin shrugged. She gazed to the sun and did her best to calculate the time of day. “Perhaps. Are you hungry?”

“No, not at the moment. I can always eat the leftovers….” She paused, a smile curving her lip. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking it’s hot and that water looks like heaven.” Robin smirked. “I’m also thinking I have a lovely wife that deserves another ruining, this time in the water. If she has the energy for it, that is.”

Cordelia blushed. Robin leaned up and Cordelia grabbed her hand, pulling them both to their feet. She tugged at her wife, leading them into the water, a giggle on her lips. When they reached the water, it was cool and refreshing, the waves brushing up against their hips as they waded out a little ways. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Robin’s shoulders. Robin smiled, her gaze pure and loving. She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their breasts pushing against each other. They kissed.

In the backdrop of the sandy beach, the palm tree rustled and the sun slowly dipped down towards the horizon. The waves came ashore, pushing passed the loving couple as if they weren’t there, the environment tending to its own. Robin and Cordelia indulged in each other’s touch, their love a palace only for them. It was like a dream, for soon enough they would return to their world to resume their struggles once again.

However, for now, they were wrapped in the palace of palm tree, oceanfront dreams. They paid no mind to the fact that the others were likely looking for them, scratching their heads at where they could possibly be. They would put their worries at ease. _Eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was just a random piece I though up in the middle of the night. I was sitting at my desk, thinking about my writing, when I realized I don't often write for women couples. Before this piece, I've written fanfictions for M/M, M/F, but not F/F. I've also written sex for M/M and M/F, but never for two women. So I decided to try it out! This is what I came up with. It's on the shorter side, as I was experimenting with this for the first time. 
> 
> I'm bisexual, and I enjoy reading about all different types of couples, but I don't often read F/F. Sometimes it can be a bit hard to find in a particular fandom, or for a particular pairing. I chose Robin & Cordelia because I've had a huuuugggee crush on Cordelia since forever, and I wish gay marriage was an option in FE:A so I could marry her as woman. lol
> 
> The quote at the top isn't meant to make this a sonfic, it's just an epigraph. I was jamming out to Hayley Kiyoko the entire time writing this, her music is gold! <3
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think! This was my first time writing for a lesbian couple, and writing lesbian smut. If you'd like more of this, feel free to let me know that as well. I do take reader feedbacks in account when I go to write more fanfics! :)


End file.
